User blog:Chingaruna517/Seeking redemption to be admin again
This is very unexpected for me to believe but I am stripped my right as the admin. The history about me and this wikia goes way back 1 year ago, when it is still a fresh wikia. While I decided to picked it up and alone, I have made more info in this very wikia. I have been the active editor to keep this wikia alive until I am joined by other 3 would-be admins and we make this wiki up and running. Due to the inactivity of the admin, I am the one to keep the wiki alive as much as possible, even extend to get the info from the raw version of the manga. And then, things has changed when the wikia gone to it's height of the popularity. I didn't realized that all my doings has violated the rules and regulations .Here is the list of my retribution list to be an admin again, Note: I will keep update this if I have done something. FAULT #1:Affiliate persona wikia. *Reason:Society Outrage wikia is my personal wikia because I want it to becoming a someday manga. *Solution:Someone The other admins have resolved this issue. When my manga becoming famous, I will add this into the wikia affiliation.-(Done..by someone else) FAULT #2:Unfriendly User Link *Reason:Not a fan based on Twitter and stuff, but I never thought it will brought somewhat a reputation breaker. Since CJ statement that this would *effect integrity and such, I would try to change. Solution:No longer linked the Twiiter in my profile anymore.-(Done!) FAULT #3: Cranky grammar. Reason:If you ever wonder to know why, is because of in 2 things, either in a rush with no precaution or a new vocabulary to make the wikia as informative as possible, as well as learning a new vocabulary. Now that I know how does a cranky does effecting. Solution: Trying to fix the grammar problem as much as possible, but I am not forsaken the new vocab.(29% done) FAULT #4: Random nicknames for certain characters. *Reason:Ever wonder where is the Yukihira Genius come from? From Naito Tetsuya's Stardust '''Genius' (New Japan Pro Wrestling), with Stardust replaced with Yukihira. Maybe I read too much other news articles or something is so creative that it is supposed to give identifying something. Never thought that would be backfired though *Solution: The nickname can be only done with certain characters unless it became official from the manga itself.(35% done) FAULT #5: Incomplete Sentence. *Reason:Some whatever the reason time is not on my side, whether the rush or whatever it is. But the point is this, I really didn't like blanked page instead.An I supposed use the wikia to learn how to create a good sentence. *Solution:Tend to fixed the unfinished. If there is a rush, the "Coming Soon" would the best solution for busy people such as I. FAULT #6: Rudeness in Comment. *Reason: Some people just love to complain whenever they some thing wrong and they didn't do anything about. I do this everyday regardless my fatigue body to do so and the next thing I have to received unlikely critic. *Solution: I will try to listen/read some comment whenever it is useful. Though I not intend to show integrity in flamboyant style because it is insincere. (Done!) FAULT #7: Broken Links. *Reason:This something I did which I am not expected. Which I *Solution:Tended to fixed the problems by adding as much info as the link as possible, including adding the links. (35%) FAULT #8: Images Copyrights. *Reason:Whenever the new issue/chapter cme out I would be the first to deliver dis regardsless the issues. *Solution: From now on, there would be **The images will be from the Scanlations themselves, other wise I had to find the raw without the manga site's logo (30%) **Will cropped. If not, I need a professional who do the job better than me. **The WTF Moments will be replaced with more friendlier names (such Funny Moments,Epic Moments, Shocking Moments or OMG moments) (17.6%) **The images will be replaced with PNG format, and I will be delete . That make me wonder, why PNG instead the JPG? (12% Done) **License of the image will be add in every uploaded image.(19% Done) FAULT #9: Overrated much Trivia. *Reason: Not sure if this is a fan base or whatever it is, but a trivia would be supposed. Another backfired attempts... *Solution: The trivia will be added if necessary (20%). FAULT #10: Overrated Long Article. *Reason:Whether I like to write a long list or not, I have a bad habit to make sure the description to be long. Having a fear that short info would give a lax *Solution:Will be shorten the stuff but the details has to be maintain so the main point of the description shall not be lost. (22%) FAULT #11: Disregarding. *Reason:I know I can be a picky and busybody sometimes like to handle things in my way *Solution: Patience is the solution and if there is an updates I let any of the admin knows, if they do it so. (Done!) FAULT #12: Multiple Categorization . *Reason:This is something that I either. I been busy on other stuff lately which I am no time to check them. Is not that I want to, it just appears.... *Solution: That is sometimes I can't be done because of the rush. But I will try to check them before even post them (33%). Bu there is a weird stuff, "'HOW COME I"M THE ONLY ONE CAN'T SEE THE MULTIPLE CATEGORIZATION AFTER I EDIT?!'''". Sorry, I used to be composed, just absolute livid.... The bottom line is this, I will try to fix anything that it. These will be my retribution to be the admin once again. #More 1000 edits... #2 months Activity #Integrity. Category:Blog posts